heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.06 - Temporal Displacement Blues
It is just after sunset, the streaks of colour through the sky are fading, leaving the sky a deep rich blue dotted with the potential of stars peeking through. There's a few handful of people walking, further along the path, but in the spot that Jazmin's selected to sit on a little hillock, with a great view of the city and the sky above it. She's a little hard to see, arms wrapped around her legs as she watches the sky. People are still avoiding the section of the park that was crashed into less than a week ago as there is still an occasional sign of movement around the building the vessel is transforming into. From above, Kent Shakespeare -- in his predominantly white uniform -- swoops down to inspect the site, finally hovering over the cold-melting metal that can be seen to flowing downwards seemingly taking the shape of stairs from the High Line park itself to the ground below where a building has risen from the ashes of the devastated 7-11. The flash of white uniform is easy enough to spot in the growing darkness and Jazmin squints to see who, or what, is around. She's hard to see, certainly, in purple and black amongst the growing shadows. She pushes herself up to her feet, a glint of movement in those shadows. She's not flying, not right at the moment, but moves closer towards the moving figure in white. After observing the building for a moment, Kent finally settles to the ground and turns away from the building to gaze out over the city of his birth as it appears here in this time and place, spreading out to the west. His expression is one of wistfulness -- likely due to the primitive state of affairs the city is compared to his memory of it in his own personal past. Quiet steps, boots on grass isn't the noisiest of approaches as Jazmin comes over to where Kent stands. Behind, a little to one side, not actively attempting to sneak up on him. "It's a good view, isn't it?" Kent Shakespeare snaps out of his pensive state when Jazmin speaks to him and turns to her. A quick glance over her brings a smile to his face. "You look like someone I know and," tapping at his own Legion ring with his left thumb, "Looks like we have a common association." He then extends his right hand to her in friendship. "I'm Kent Shakespeare, miss." "Know?" Jazmin quirks a brow, stepping around to no longer be behind the man. She glances down at his hand and then flickers a half smile. "We do have a common association, clearly. Jazmin Cullen, pleasure to meet you." She gestures towards the building in progress. "I wasn't expecting that." A sheepish smirk spreads itself across Kent's features at the mention of the building. "It was intended to bring me and a contingent of doctors to Quarantine where we were going to establish a pediatrics installation," he says in respect of the building. Then, answering the question, he says, "Well... I guess I should say 'know of'. James Cullen, Kid Quantum. He was a past member of the Legion, actually team leader at one point." There's a nod at the explanation from Jazmin, a glance from him to the ship and back again. Her expression stills again at the last, smoothing over again. "Knew of." She corrects softly, carefully. "He was my brother. I took on the Kid Quantum name." There it is. "Yes, that was what I thought," Kent says trying to cast a light tone of sympathy into his voice. The next thing he asks seems to be a question he has prepared to ask as a matter of record: "I'm from 2992 and arrived in that thing," that thing being the building that was a ship which he indicates with a nod, finishing with "When are you from?" "I'm from later than that." Jazmin takes a couple steps away, folding her arms across her chest as she does. "I know I haven't met you before, I will presume you've only met James. I don't know what times he went to, I never asked him." "Actually, I never met him. I read about him though, he died in the line of duty," Kent explains, obviously -- by his openly concerned expression -- wishing he could share anecdotes about James with her. "Yes. He died on his first mission with the Legion, actually. There wasn't a whole lot of time for the Legion to get to know him." Jazmin explains, watching the city below them. "Are you aiming to continue on your way, or are you stuck here as well." "I don't really have a way to continue along. The Chiron there is changing into a building... Brainy might be able to figure out what happened when the hyperdrive overloaded," he chuckles before continuing. "Without that or some other way to find my home dimension I doubt I'll see /my/ Metropolis again." "No, nor I, to be honest." Jazmin agrees and then turns around to look at Kent and there's a half smile. "Apparently I'm all stupidly sentimental tonight. I should get going. It was nice to meet you. I expect we'll see more of each other." She lifts her hand, gesturing with her Legion ring. "The pleasure was mine, Jazmin," Kent says as he gestures a farewell. "I think you're right that we'll be seeing each other again." Category:Log